Raising a Glass
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Kagome finds solace in the bottom of a bottle after seeing something she never wanted to be burned into her memory.


A Drunken One Night Stand

Kagome finds solace in the bottom of a bottle after seeing something she never wanted to be burned into her memory.

Kagome gazed down at the bottle in her hand before rising to her lips. Knocking back a healthy swallow she let the burn slowly take her anywhere but to her memories. Which at the moment was impossible as the image scathed her like fire licking at her skin. After yet another health knock back of the clear smooth liquor she found the bow that had been sitting discarded next to her.

Wobbly she stood on her feet before taking out an arrow from the stand. Holy energy consumed the arrow as a whole than with a shake aim let it loose on the target. An audible bang came from projectile as it hit the mark. Kagome smiled at her improved skills that had been nonexistent when she had first fallen into the well. The smile faded to a frown as she dropped the bow once more. Her hand clenched tightly till small beads of blood had been drawn. Dropping back down onto the ground she went back to the bottle next to her.

Time moved like a fish, swishy at best since Kagome had no idea how long she had been there. Drinking away the awful memory of "Them" together in an embrace she never wanted to see Inuyasha in again. Once had been enough with it loving scaring effects that would haunt her throughout the rest of her life. But that wasn't the worst part about seeing the thing as a whole from a spot that left her in perfect view. Other memories had been pounding her with the feeling of love and devotion that was them, Kikyo and Inuyasha. No room for herself to interfere upon because she was the interloper.

At that thought she pulled the now almost empty bottle up to her lips taking an even larger swig of the potent liquid. Which she had secured from a yokai that ran a liquor store that only catered to other yokai's needs. The clerk had told her that after drinking it she would forget everything she thought of while drinking the liquor. Yet nothing had changed at all as yet another painful memory caught her off guard.

Kikyo gazing at her through thick long lashes as she frowned at Kagome. 'Weak…ugly…small…' The list went on and on as all those thoughts ran through Kagome's head as Kikyo just stared her down. Just knowing that never in her dark gaze would she ever be good enough in her eyes. Kagome felt helpless in front of the elder miko who had once loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul. She reached out to Inuyasha but he pushed her away as went to her the long dead clay doll that held only hate in her bones.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she gripped the bow once but instead of notching another arrow, she dropped it instead. Her power now unstable swirled around her cutting at her delicate skin to draw small thin lines of blood.

The night had been quite for the first time in three weeks and Sesshomaru was in the middle of enjoyed his peace. Since it never lasted more than an hour anyway it always seemed to be. As time passed many of the older clans had finally been able to settle peacefully. This just left the rouges that popped up every now and again.

Taking a delicate tasting of the blood red wine he had opened to settle in for the night with. After that one taste his cellphone buzzed like an annoying fly he couldn't swat away. Taking it out of his jacket pocket he hit talk.

Before holding it to his ear as the distressed sound of Jaken lit up the other end. "Milord I am sorry to disturb you rest at such a late hour but I was informed by Null-sama that he needs your help in dealing with a miko." Jaken said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru ever the vocalist gave a one word reply. "Hn." Before he ended the phone call to leave and deal with the threat.

Moving like a shadow hanging over the brightly lit up city he made his way to Null's territory. Near a school that taught archery and other such skills that were almost gone thanks to the progression of civilization trying to modernize worldwide. Sesshomaru landed lightly on his feet as he released the light in which he used to travel quickly.

He noticed from his position in the wooded area around the school that there was a miko using her power. From his distance he also noted that the spiral of power looked out of control. He knew that it would not end well for the miko if her power reached the final bang. That had the high probability of exposing his kind to the prying eyes of humanity.

As Sesshomaru grew closer to the source he noticed that the miko in question was in fact Inuyasha's miko. Suddenly realization dawned on him as he put together that the girl was really from the future. Her choice of dress and the way she tended to act all made sense to him now as he moved ever closer to the out of control power.

Kagome stood frozen in a squat as her hands stuck firmly to the sides of her head. Eyes shut tight as a look of pure pain held it's self on her down turned mouth. The smell of liquor coated her scent strongly as he tried to think of a way to stop her from possibly killing herself from exerting her power and more than a dozen yokai living in the area from just the shock wave alone from the power she was putting off.

In a strong voice that held nothing but ice he spoke. "Miko I command that you stop this at once." From just the power of his voice alone snapped Kagome out of the dark spiral she had fallen into.

Blue eyes gazed up to find a half dressed and very pissed looking Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide as he calmly brushed past the holy power she was still exerting. A clawed hand touched her with a firm grip that had her letting go of whatever had been pulling her down. Like a light switch that hand been flipped off her power left her.

And with that so did her energy. "Sesshomaru?" She asked hazily before shutting her eyes as sleep took her.

The Daiyokai gave a sigh as he lift the human girl up into his arms and carried her off to his residence. A high-rise apartment building that over looked most of the smaller buildings in the area. Landing on the balcony with a practiced ease he made his way into the spacious living area. Dropping the miko none to gently onto the couch he made his way over to his chair where his bottle had sat undisturbed.

Finishing two glasses of the stuff he was finally able to lean back and relax. It had been a trying day filled with the usual bull of 'I didn't mean to kill the human it just sort of happened.' That many yokai tried to use and fail at as many had a motive behind it.

Hot was the word that sung through Kagome's body as she sat up. Feeling disorientated by her surroundings she spotted Sesshomaru's third glass of wine that was still full. Thirsty she got up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the ruby liquid. Kagome picked up the stem wear without any thought or hesitation before she consumed the fiery liquid that sent a trail of fire down her throat. Her powers flared mutely it ebbed the pain away as the alcohol hit her system adding to her already diluted senses.

Her body felt strange as a burning need hit her. New to this sudden sensation she stumbled right onto Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome flushed as she noticed where she was for the first time. A part of her brain screamed for her to get up. But the strong more dulled part of her that burned with an ever growing need like it right where she was. Having no power to move she stayed right where she had landed and snuggled closer to the cold lord of the west.

Her nose found itself buried in his neck taking in the strong masculine pheromones he gave off. Kagome's arms moved like they belong to another as they wrapped themselves around his neck. After nipping him playfully he came away still drunk off the poisons that were mixed into the blood wine he drank. He growled irritated to be woken from his drug induced sleep.

Sesshomaru moved with the grace and power of one of his kind. To pin the small female body down into the chair he had just been sitting in. Kagome giggled at the whooshing of her body being moved without any effort on his part.

His golden gaze bore into her blue one. "Miko…" He growled low.

With all her caution thrown to the wind and a need that was shadowing her need to survive Kagome took her chance. One that Sesshomaru seemed not to mind as he recaptured her lips with his own. Kagome gasped a little surprised at him returning her affection. She noticed in her haze the feeling of his hand on her hip while the other sat on the arm rest.

He released her lips to move down lower along her jawline, neck, collar bone, and the moan of his name changed instantly into a gasp. As Kagome laced her fingers into Sesshomaru's sliver locks while a clawed hand lifted the fabric of her shirt up. Lips traveled down the soft skin of her stomach before reaching her skirt's waist.

In a swift movement Sesshomaru had removed the obstruction of her panties. Moving closer to the slick heat that begged for his attention using both hands he lifted Kagome's legs up and apart for better access as he dipped his tongue into her sensitive fold. A strangled sound came from her throat as pleasure washed over her.

After that everything became unclear.

Blurry blue eye opened slowly to the light of the glaring sun. A faint dread washed over her as she felt a weight pressed against her. Kagome with all the grace of a hung over teenager, turned over to see the chest of Sesshomaru. Before the panic set in she appraised it finding it to be a very nice one. 'It's too bad he always covered it up with a chest plate in the past.' She thought vaguely before her face went white.

Without grace at all she managed to slip out of the steel band like arms of the Daiyokai lord. Naked and having no clue were her clothing was she moved about the room hoping to find something to wear. As she searched the floor a piece of green fabric caught her eye as a deep red blush crossed her features. There lying innocently on the bed room floor of one of the most power creatures she had ever laid eyes on. A piece of her skirt ripped in such a way that implied that the rest of her clothing lay in similar disrepair.

Not letting her-self think of the reason behind her sore aching body. Or the obvious reason why her clothing would be ripped to shreds on the floor. Not to mention waking up in bed to the most ruthless male she had ever met. No, Kagome didn't dwell on this as she made her escape from his residence wearing the smallest pair of pants she could find and a shirt that she hoped he wouldn't be missing.

Leaving no note Kagome shut the door hoping not to wake the sleeping beast beyond. The next hour was spent walking home in disgrace. Kagome felt the red in her face slowly wither away as she climbed the shrine stairs. Sliding past her mother and grandfather without being seen she made her way up to the bath.

Feeling refreshed after scrubbing her skin till it was red. She made sure to hide the clothing she had barrowed and never planned to return to the back of her closet. Pulling back out of the closet Kagome found Inuyasha ever the observant one sitting in her window. Frowning at this she got up and went over to him.

She stared at him with a hard look. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome noted that he managed to look offended by this.

"Oi wench the jewel shards aren't going to come to us now let's go." Inuyasha said looking irritated for some unknown reason to her.

He grabbed her not caring what she had been through in the past twelve hours. Screaming at his abrupt jump out her window and hop across the court yard right to the well house. Then right down the rabbit hole they went as a very angry lord woke to an empty bed.

Sesshomaru fisted the comforter in his clawed fingertips as her scent dominated the room. He just sat there in bed watching her roll over eyeing him and his chest. She frowned next making her escape out of his arm than her search for her missing clothing. Still his grip didn't lessen as his golden gaze made its way to his closet. Sesshomaru knew for a fact that every last shirt he had hanging up now smelled like her. Turning his head a growl rip through him as he watched the ghostly version of her finger a pair of his underwear. After that she slowly made her way through the draws till she found a pair of his pajama pants.

Then he watched as the ghostly version of her made it right out the door. Dress in nothing more than his shirt and pants with no money not even a way to get home other than for her to walk home. Another silent growl ripped through him at this displeasing thought as a ripping sound accompanied it.

Getting out of bed he made it to the shower without damaging anything more than the comforter on the bed. After soaking in the steaming hot water he emerged from the steamy bathroom. Right as his cellphone went off. Frowning he walked to the living room no mind to the fact that if annoy female saw him they might just die from a bloody nose. While water beaded and ran down his unmarked skin.

Finding the cured object he answered it. "Yes?" There never was a friendly hello only a question.

A soft voice crept over the wireless line. "My you sound angry lover could it be you're missing me already?" The female purred sounding happy with herself.

Frowning at the owner of the voice he spoke in a tight manner. "I would never miss the touch as one such as you Henderson. Now tell me why you have called." He commanded.

An audible sigh escaped the one on the other end. "You have caught me I was just checking into see how you handled the rouge miko problem since you never did report back into me." A now more male like voice said which didn't shock the Daiyokai lord in the least.

From his words Sesshomaru realized that the Miko had made him forget about his work. "The miko will be gone for some time yet Henderson. As such there is no need for you to interfere in person." The strangle sound of what could only be called laughter met his ear.

Finally the fit ended. "Oh Lover if I didn't know you so well I might think you never wanted to see my luscious hide again in the throes of passion." Sesshomaru slightly choked as a memory hit him.

Coughing to ease the thought away he spoke with more ice in his voice. "Yes well sorry to bust you disillusions but I have other more pressing matters to attend to." As he hung up Henderson noticed that he still didn't know what Sesshomaru did to the miko.

Tracking her home had been a breeze that was a nice subtle change in the rut that had become his life. Dealing with wayward yokai had never been one of his likes even when his father was still breathing. Telling him how he should do things in an ever change world that had been thrown into chaos. Now though those same teaching had become ever present as he dealt with the modern era yokai. Arriving at the Sunset Shrine he didn't notice the smile that was present on his face as he made quick work of the stairs.

He stood at the front door of the house that sat on the shrine's property. He had already scented the air to know that Kagome had already left. Sesshomaru let lose some of his power letting those around him know of his bad mood. When out of nowhere the front door shot open and a white tag had been placed on his skin.

Ripping the paper away he looked down at the one responsible. An old priest that smelled of odd items that he recognized simple because of his father's strange eating habits. Glaring at the elder human he took it that this was the miko's ever famous grandfather.

He held back the urge to break the finger pointed at him. "You're a demon." He accused of with such a hot passion that he almost, as in not really thought the man had some form of spiritual power.

A bit of shuffling inside and a woman with a stressed look on her face came to the door. She pushed the old man back inside giving him a good tongue lashing before turning back to him. "I am sorry about father-in-law he is a bit obsessed with demons. Now how may I help you?" In a way Sesshomaru felt a fear he only ever got around his mother.

Giving a not so bored look he spoke eloquently to the mother of the miko. "I am no ordinary yokai though Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Sesshomaru elder brother to the hanyo Inuyasha." At this a happy look crossed the face of the human mother of two.

While Sesshomaru sat down to a friendly cup of tea Kagome was at the moment in the middle of a fierce battle. She and Inuyasha locked eyes as both held the last piece of meat in their grip. Shippo watched them seeing the sparks that almost seemed to fly from their eyes.

It was an amazing turn of events as Kagome used a cheap trick. "Inuyasha its Kikyo…" She said eyes filled with worry as she gazed behind him.

Being a simple male that he really was Inuyasha forgot about the battle of will to look behind him. He found nothing but the dimming landscape as night began its reign over the land. "What where is she Kagome?" He asked looking back to find Kagome with a look of sweet satisfaction on her face.

After chewing the sweet tender meat she spoke. "Serves you right for looking away Inuyasha," She purred happily full from their dinner. "After all…All is fair in the battle for the last piece of meat." Inuyasha now angry stalked away from the brighten glow of the fire.

Shippo ever the child hopped into Kagome's lap. "That was a good show Kagome and it serves dog breath right." The young kitsune said with a smile.

Sleep over took the whole group as they each took to curling up in their usual manner. But as the night wore on Kagome struggled in her sleep until she finally opened her eyes. It was dark but not like the night outside under the stars. There was a faint glow that drew her eyes to the light.

A woman with a pair of white pigtails sat holding a mirror in her hands. Her purple lips turned up into a smile. "Oh good you are unhurt." The beautiful yokai said sounding almost sad that she was unhurt.

Kagome ever the willful being frowned and growled out at the woman. "I take it you are Sesshomaru's mother. Tell me what is it you wanted so badly that you would bring me to this place in the middle of the night." She commanded making the woman giggle slightly.

Slowly she opened and closed her eyes. "I see now why he would give you his mark. That still doesn't explain how he gave it to you." At the mention of Sesshomaru and his mark Kagome gave her a puzzling look.

Raising an eyebrow she opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing what to say. "What do you mean by mark?" She asked finally still not knowing what was going on.

The female yokai rolled her eyes. "My son has obviously bed you with the intent on breeding with you. Yet I have kept a close eye on my son and have not seen you two alone long enough for this to happen. Now tell me miko how have you come by my son's mark." Kagome paled at the strength of power the Inu yokai displayed.

Kagome had been forced to her knees so she looked up from a bowed head. "I do not know of what you speak of." In a moment too fast for an ordinary mortal to move Sesshomaru's mother held her chin delicately between twin claws.

Sniffing lightly as not to seem imposing like most other yokai. "Well I know enough by your scent that you have been indulging in yokai spirits. A special kind brew at that one designed to help forget memories." She said dropping the human girl's chin.

Kagome's eyes go wide at this as she takes in the woman before her. "I have to say you were quite clever to cover the mark up with your power miko. Now if my boy caught wind of it before me, you might not have survived." She finished walking back to the place where she had been sitting.

Like a fish being thrown back Kagome found herself gasping for air. Shippo ever the playful child had bounced on her trying to wake her up. Blue eyes bright and wakeful met the green ones of the fox. He gave her a toothy smile. "Oh good your awake!" He chirped as the sound of yelling caught her ears.

It had to be a nightmare she told herself as Sesshomaru stood facing his mutt of a brother. Still cold and calculating he didn't seem to breathe let alone move. With a single clawed hand he blocked Inuyasha's wild swings. To Kagome it reminded her of a master teaching a student, forcing the unyielding to learn by force.

He turned finally and looked at her with a gaze that had her blood running cold. 'He knows!" Kagome's mind screamed out with panic as the baser instinct to take flight hit her. She was unaware that she had listened to her body and was now running away. From a very intuitive Inu that had his sight set on her since the beginning.

Sesshomaru gave a bit of a yawn showing his boredom with the battle. "I have not come to entertain you half-breed." He said simple before leaving the huffing dog eared boy in the dust.

Catching the woman by the back of her collar had her screaming in fright. "Sesshomaru what do I owe the honor of you attention." She asked in a high pitched voice.

He didn't answer her as he pulled her shirt away to show off the marking his future self had left. Using a single digit he traced the mark while still holding onto her. Kagome shivered as her arousal peaked from just a slight touch. "Miko…" She understood his question even though he didn't ask it.

A slight moan came out before she could speak clearly. "Sesshomaru…you…" Is all that made any sense at all.

Inuyasha had finally managed to follow his older brother after hearing Kagome scream. When he arrived though a scene he never expected greeted him. Kagome with her arms wrapped around his brother kissing him. Faint and unable to understand what was really happening the hanyo fainted.

What Inuyasha really saw was a panicking Kagome who knew only one thing. She wanted to show Inuyasha how she felt. Taking a liberty of surprise she pecked the Daiyokai on the lips. As for her arms she was still too short to reach his face. So she did what any miko that wasn't thinking would do. She jumped him and hit the mark with shocking help from the cold western lord.

Setting her down Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "It may suit you better than I first thought." Is all he said before walking away for a gob smacked little miko behind.

Author's Note: Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this little bit of crazy that popped into my mind. And I just want to let you all know I have internet again. So hopefully I will be posting more updates for my other stories soon. ~NightShadowv~


End file.
